The present invention relates to a new formulation of 1-methyl-2-nitro-3-[(3-tetrahydrofuryl)methyl]guanidine, which is a solid formulation for preparing aqueous bait for controlling flies.
1-Methyl-2-nitro-3-[(3-tetrahydrofuryl)methyl]guanidine is an excellent insecticidal compound described in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,532,365. Further, it is provided to try this compound to use as an active ingredient for baits in JP-Hei-10-139604A. However, the controlling effects for pests are unsatisfactory when said compound is utilized for usual solid baits. Furthermore, aqueous baits containing said compound as an insecticidal ingredient are suggested in JP-2000-53505A. However, the weight of the aqueous bait composition is large as the content of water in the composition is large. Therefore, the composition is bulky and heavy, and the increase of the distributive cost for transportation or storage is worried.
The object of the present invention is to provide a portable solid formulation for preparing an aqueous baits containing 1-methyl-2-nitro-3-[(3-tetrahydrofuryl)methyl]guanidine (hereinafter, referred to as dinotefuran) as an insecticidal ingredient.
The present invention provides a solid formulation which comprises (a) 10-40% by weight of dinotefuran, (b) 5-30% by weight of at least one carbonate selected from sodium hydrogencarbonate, sodium carbonate and potassium carbonate, (c) 5-30% by weight of at least one solid acid selected from citric acid and malic acid and (d) 10-80% by weight of a feed and/or attractant for flies. Further, it provides an aqueous formulation that is obtainable by dissolving or dispersing the solid formulation described above with water. Furthermore, it also provides a method for controlling flies that comprises applying the aqueous formulation to a place where flies inhabit.
Dinotefuran is a known insecticidal compound, and it is utilized for agricultural use. It can be obtained according to the description of U.S. Pat. No. 5,532,365 or provided by Mitsui Chemical.
The solid formulation of the present invention contains 10-40% by weight of dinotefuran.
The carbonate utilized in the present invention is sodium hydrogencarbonate, sodium carbonate or potassium carbonate, and the carbonate may be one carbonate solely or a mixture of two or more at any mixing ratio. The content of the carbonate is 5-30% by weight in the present solid formulation.
The solid acid utilized in the present invention is citric acid or malic acid, and the solid acid may be one solid acid solely or a mixture of two at any mixing ratio. The content of the solid acid is 5-30% by weight in the present solid formulation.
In the solid formulation of the present invention, the weight ratio of dinotefuran and the carbonate is usually 4:1 to 1:3, preferably 2:1 to 1:2. Further, the weight ratio of the carbonate and the solid acid is usually 2:1 to 1:2 in the solid formulation of the present invention.
The solid formulation of the present invention contains 10-80% by weight of a feed and/or attractant for flies. Examples of the feed and attractant for flies include saccharides such as sucrose, glucose, fructose, lactose, dextrin and starch that is originated from corn, potato, sweat potato and so on; crop powder such as flour, rice powder, corn powder, potato powder; fish powder, animal powder and insect powder such as beef, shrimps, crabs, fish and insects; dairy products such as skim milk and dried cheese powder; attractants such as 9-tricosene; acetal (acetaldehyde diethyl acetal) and trimethylamine acid adducts (e.g. trimethylamine hydrochloride, trimethylamine hydrobromide). The content of the feed and/or attractant for flies is 10-80% by weight, preferably 30-70% by weight in the present solid formulation.
The solid formulation of the present invention may also contain a desiccant for preventing chemical reaction in preservation such as anhydrous sodium sulfate, calcium oxide and magnesium oxide. Further, it may optionally contain a coloring agent such as tar dyes and a fungicide such as benzoate esters and sorbic acid.
The powdery solid formulation of the present invention can be obtained by mixing and pulverizing dinotefuran, the above-mentioned carbonate, the above-mentioned solid acid and the feed and/or attractant, optionally the desiccant, coloring agent, fungicide and so on. The tablets or granules of the solid formulation of the present invention can be obtained by further granulation with tablet machine or bricketting machine.
The solid formulation of the present invention is usually added to water at the ratio of 0.0025 g to 500 g per 1 liter, and it is easily dissolved to produce aqueous bait, which is the aqueous formulation of the present invention.
The obtained aqueous formulation can be applied to a place where flies inhabit for controlling the flies. Typical application methods of the aqueous formulation include a method for applying it by power sprayer to a place where flies inhabit; a method for coating a place where flies inhabit such as floor, wall, pillar and so on by using brush, roller and so on; and a method for applying it by setting non-woven cloth, sponge, cotton absorbing it to a place where flies inhabit.
When the aqueous formulation is applied to a place where flies inhabit, the application rate is usually 0.01 mg to 1000 mg, preferably 0.1 mg to 250 mg of dinotefuran per 1 m2 of the floor area of the place for controlling flies.
The place where flies inhabit is typically floor, wall, ceiling and pillar in houses, cattle sheds and so on; food, feed and cattle""s neighborhood; and so on. Examples of the flies include Musca domestica (housefly), Muscina stabulans (false housefly), Fannia canicularis (little housefly), Phoridae, Drosophilidae (vinegar flies) and Psychodidae (moth flies).